Me quiere, no me quiere
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Mientras espera a Aziraphale, Crowley decide jugar un juego con una flor, sin suponer que aquello lo hará enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.


**Buenos presagios su historia y sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Crowley estaba sentado sobre la manta que dispuso en el parque para esperar a Aziraphale para el picnic que le había prometido, y aprovechando que el ángel aún no llegaba, su vista se detuvo en una margarita, la analizó por unos instantes y la arrancó del pasto sin poder evitar sonrojarse, no por haberla tirado del pasto, sino por lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella. A lo largo de su milenaria existencia, se había encontrado con cientos de enamorados que, motivados por su ingenuidad, consultaban con las flores si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no, e incluso se había burlado de varios de ellos… Y ahí estaba él, en un parque, a punto de hacer lo mismo, sin recordar la existencia del karma.

Crowley siempre supo que lo que sentía desde hace 6000 años por Aziraphale era amor, y aunque no se suponía que un demonio sintiera algo de esas características, él sí sentía amor… amor por ese ángel que no era capaz de captar sus sentimientos, y eso que se supone que Aziraphale era capaz de sentir el amor en todas sus formas, y a pesar de que hubo muchas ocasiones en las que el demonio agradecía en su fuero interno que el ángel no supiera nada al respecto, en ese momento, pensó en lo incómodo que le resultaba el seguir ocultando lo que sentía. A decir verdad, Crowley no tenía la intención de declararse en aquella salida, aunque para él, comenzaba a ser evidente que debía hacerlo pronto…

Sin más preámbulos, arrancó un pétalo de la margarita y dijo:

-Me quiere…

Arrancó un segundo pétalo y dijo:

-No me quiere…

De ese modo, repitió el ejercicio con cada pétalo, y conforme la flor se quedaba sin pétalos, su corazón se aceleraba y sus nervios se incrementaban… hasta que quedaron dos pétalos.

Arrancó uno:

-Me quiere…

Y con pesar, arrancó el último:

-No me quiere…

Para Crowley, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Su respiración se entrecortó y bajó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas provocadas por aquel ejercicio. La tristeza era algo que no podía soportar, y se tapó la cara con las manos, como si con eso su pesar fuera a desaparecer.

Algo tocó su hombro izquierdo y levantó la vista con la cara sucia a causa del llanto, pero al no ver nada, se dio vuelta a su derecha y vio una mano blanca y regordeta que le extendía un pétalo de margarita, mano que él reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Te quiere, y mucho – dijo el dueño de la mano.

-Aziraphale… - alcanzó a decir Crowley.

Acto seguido, Aziraphale se sentó junto a Crowley, secó sus lágrimas y lo miró con tanto amor, que Crowley creyó que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Tan pronto el ángel le extendió sus brazos, Crowley apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y lloró sin parar, lloró por 6000 años de silencio e incertidumbre, lloró por 6000 años de sentir que sería rechazado. Se calmó gracias a las caricias de Aziraphale en su brazo, y cuando se calmó, se incorporó, secó su rostro y dijo:

-Ángel, yo…

Aziraphale, con la comprensión fija en su mirada, le sonrió y le preguntó con dulzura:

-Crowley, querido, ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos por mí?

-Desde hace 6000 años, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo decírtelo, puesto que no creí que alguna vez te dieras cuenta, porque como soy un demonio, y no se supone que los demonios sientan amor… -admitió Crowley no sin algo de vergüenza.

-Querido… no digas eso. Si bien es cierto eres un demonio, eso no significa que no puedas sentir algo tan bueno como el amor. Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero sé que, en el fondo, eres bueno. No eres como los otros demonios, siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has apoyado más de lo que lo han hecho los ángeles, me has salvado la vida… y yo no he sabido retribuirte en nada. Lamento que hayas pasado por tantos años de incertidumbre, solo y sin respuestas de mi parte. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que te amo, y no soportaría vivir mi vida si tú no estás a mi lado.

Aziraphale le dio un beso en la mejilla a Crowley, que se sonrojó.

-Te amo, pero si quieres estar seguro, puedes consultar con las demás flores del parque.

Crowley se rió suavemente, y ahuecó su mano en la mejilla de Aziraphale.

-Te amo, mi ángel, mi Aziraphale. Eres tan bueno, tan dulce, tan maravilloso. Me haces sentir en paz.

El ángel besó los nudillos de Crowley, y le dijo:

-Ya no estarás solo nunca más. Ahora somos tú y yo. Nuestro bando. ¿No es increíble?

Crowley respondió besando al ángel y poniendo sus manos en su nuca para acentuar el acercamiento entre ambos. Fue un beso dado con amor, amor sincero de parte del pelirrojo. Cuando se separaron, Crowley dijo:

-No necesito consultar con las flores. Tengo todas las respuestas que quería.

Ángel y demonio se rieron con suavidad y se abrazaron sin intención de dejar ir al otro. Bastante habían sufrido con peleas y separaciones, y no estaban dispuestos a volver a pasar un mal rato nunca más. Cuando se separaron, compartieron el picnic que tenían pendiente desde hace tiempo, y para ambos, fue lo mejor.

* * *

**Buen día gente. Para crear este fic en específico, me inspiré en una imagen bonita que una amiga vio en Twitter ( riasaur) y que me envió. El resultado es este trabajo, y espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora, y recuerden, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Nos leemos **


End file.
